Souls in StarClan
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Three stories of love, friendship, and finally death. [Onesided SandstormSorreltail, BrambleclawCrowpaw]


Souls in StarClan

A/N: These are three short fanfictions I wrote out of boredom. The first is not a romance, however the second has a girl/girl coupling and the third has a boy/boy coupling. They are angsty too, so read at your own risk!

**1. Stick With You**

Ever since Cinderpelt was a tiny apprentice, Bluestar was like the guardian angel of ThunderClan. She was blessed by StarClan, they said. Some even went as far as to say that she was sent by StarClan themselves.

Strong, smart, kind Bluestar.

Beautiful, graceful, agile Bluestar.

Outgoing, dependable, best-leader-ThunderClan-has-ever-had Bluestar.

How did it come to her to grow old? How did it come to her to lose faith in StarClan? Cinderpelt wanted to shrug off Bluestar's predictions of thier warrior ancestors, but Bluestar had rarely been wrong about something so serious as the fate of the clan.

Bluestar had always been there for ThunderClan and for Cinderpelt, always, and Cinderpelt decided that Bluestar needed her ear then.

It was only a few moons later when Bluestar didn't need Cinderpelt anymore. She didn't need Cinderpelt, or Fireheart, or Whitestorm, or ThunderClan. Bluestar was a soul of StarClan now, accepted by the ones she had shunned. Cinderpelt knew that she should mourn for Bluestar, but she celebrated that Bluestar and StarClan had finally made peace.

**2. The Love of a Goddess**

Sorreltail had no definate memory of when she lost interest in the toms, but she knew that Sandstorm was responsible. To her, Sandstorm was like a goddess, a shimmering golden goddess.

The way Sandstorm moved; it captivated her.

The way Sandstorm stalked the squirrel, bright green eyes alert, muscles tense under her sandy coat; it amazed her.

The way Sandstorm flaunted her beauty, the way Sandstorm talked and flirted with Firestar; it angered her.

It angered her so much that at times _she wanted to kill him._

One ginger pelted body, over the edge of the gorge. One mutinous glare, one flick of one tortoiseshell tail, and the deed was done. Sorreltail watched her leader flail helplessly in the water below, and she knew that she was in trouble. A miniature Tigerstar, a killer, a reject of StarClan.

She knew very well that she would be back there later that night, but she needed to go back to the ThunderClan camp first, long enough for one long, lingering goodbye in the paws of the goddess she loved so dearly, the goddess she never wanted to leave.

And Firestar? He had 8 lives ahead of him. He would climb out of the water, exhausted, with a mouthful of water perhaps, but unharmed. Sorreltail would never emerge. She just hoped that StarClan would understand and accept her soul. And that perhaps her goddess would see her shining among the ranks of StarClan one day.

**3. On the Crow's Wing**

A moon ago, if anyone had told Brambleclaw that he would end up with a hotheaded apprentice with an attitude problem, he would have surely thought them crazy.

But here he sat, his side pressed up against that of a smokey black apprentice with gleaming yellow eyes and lips curled into a weak smile as he gazed at his companion. "Brambleclaw..." Crowpaw whispered. "You know that I love you and I would never do anything to risk our relationship."

"I trust you." Brambleclaw mewed simply, his breath visible in the cold night air at Fourtrees.

The WindClan apprentice sighed. "Mudclaw saw me sneaking out last time. He says...that I can't see you anymore, Brambleclaw! I had to sneak out to tell you...I'm sorry. I should have been more careful..."

"It's okay. Really." Brambleclaw insisted. Someone was bound to find out. "So...I'll see you at the next Gathering, probably, okay?"

"Sure." Crowpaw gave a weak little smile and touched his nose to Brambleclaw's. "I love you." With these parting words he wandered off into the night. From the bushes, Mudclaw watched the parting, and nodded with approval.

Two cats saw Crowpaw leave Fourtrees that night.

No cat saw Crowpaw's lithe form propel itself into the river, dissapearing in the murky brown water.


End file.
